transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Books Continuity - Generations
Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article. 1984 Battle for Cybertron BIG LOOKER The Great Car Rally BIG LOOKER Untitled SUPER-SIZE COLORING ACTIVITY BOOK Search for treasure under the Sea MARVEL BOOK Bumblebee to the Rescue MARVEL BOOK Decepticon Patrol MARVEL BOOK Deadly Fuel Shortage MARVEL BOOK Untitled SUMMER TIME COLOURING BOOK A Message from Outer Space MARVEL BOOK Forest Rescue MARVEL BOOK Bumblebee's Dangerous Mission MARVEL BOOK The Autobot Smasher MARVEL BOOK Big book of colouring fun MARVEL BOOK Autobot's Lightning Strike LADYBIRD BOOK Megatron's Fight For Power LADYBIRD BOOK Autobot's Strike Back LADYBIRD BOOK Laserbeak's Fury LADYBIRD BOOK Revenge of the Decepticons STICKER FUN Return to Cybertron STICKER FUN Optimus Prime v Megatron ADVERT TV Cars v Planes ADVERT TV Soundwave ADVERT TV Video Game VIDEO GAME Attack of the Decepticons KIDS STUFF AUDIO TAPE Highway Clash GAMEBOOK Deadly Paradise ST MICHAEL BOOK Only the heroic Autobots can save the Earth ADVERT COMIC Optimus Prime V Megatron ADVERT COMIC Box BOX 1984 Jigsaw JIGSAW Jigsaw JIGSAW Terror at Mount Sheela AUDIO TAPE 1985 Re-inforcements from Cybertron have arrived S.T.A.R.S The Battle is far from over S.T.A.R.S Earthlings: The S.T.A.R.S need your help S.T.A.R.S Have the Decepticons defeated us once and for all? S.T.A.R.S Can one boy alone hold back the evil Decepticons? S.T.A.R.S Autoceptor, Kaltor & Deceptor debut Look inside for a Special Offer! S.T.A.R.S BROCHURE Bumblebee to the Rescue AUDIO TAPE Menace at the Dam AUDIO TAPE Espionage AUDIO TAPE Healers, Fighters and Transformers TRANSFORMER LEGENDS Satellite of Doom KIDS STUFF BOOK When Continents Collide KIDS STUFF BOOK Storms of Destruction KIDS STUFF BOOK Jaws of Terror KIDS STUFF BOOK Dinobots ADVERT TV Battle in the Desert Valley POSTER CALENDAR Sun Raid LISTEN N' FUN Untitled ACTIVITY COLOURING BOOK Sun Raid LISTEN N' PLAY Peril from the Stars GAMEBOOK Island of Fear GAMEBOOK Dinobot War GAMEBOOK Cars v Planes ADVERT COMIC The Battle goes on ADVERT COMIC Mars Attacks: The Transformers IDW COMIC Battle for Earth MARVEL BOOK Autobot's Secret Weapon MARVEL BOOK 1986 Constructicons ADVERT TV The Autobot Spy in the Sky SUPER-SIZE COLORING BOOK Jigsaw JIGSAW Untitled STICKER FUN BOOK Untitled STICKER FUN BOOK Untitled STICKER FUN BOOK Untitled STICKER FUN BOOK Decepticon Hi-Jack BIG LOOKER Insecticon Attack BIG LOOKER Bridge Builder ACTIVITY BOOK Power Failure ACTIVITY BOOK Seeing is believing ACTIVITY BOOK Dinobots Strike Back FIND YOUR FATE #1 Battle Drive FIND YOUR FATE #2 Attack of the Insecticons FIND YOUR FATE #3 Earthquake FIND YOUR FATE #4 Desert Flight FIND YOUR FATE #5 Decepticon Poison FIND YOUR FATE #6 Blaster ADVERT TV Jetfire v Shockwave ADVERT TV Cars v Jets ADVERT TV Insecticons ADVERT TV Mini spies ADVERT TV The other mini-spies debut Slaves of the Insecticons KIDS STUFF BOOK Jigsaw JIGSAW Box BOX 1985 Inside...a Transformer not sold in any store S.T.A.R.S BROCHURE The Autobots are under attack S.T.A.R.S Tech Spec Manual S.T.A.R.S Omega Supreme ADVERT TV Train set ADVERT TV 1990 Special Teams AUDIO TAPE Special teams ADVERT TV New Teams ADVERT COMIC 1991 Box BOX CLASSICS Jigsaw JIGSAW Autobot Triple changers ADVERT TV 1992 New Decepticons V New Autobots ADVERT COMIC Ultra Magnus & Galvatron ADVERT TV Metroplex ADVERT TV Trypticon ADVERT TV Poster POSTER The Ultimate Battle BROCHURE Untitled DUVET COVER Battle of the Giants ADVERT COMIC Galvatron's Air Attack LADYBIRD Decepticon Hideout LADYBIRD You Have Been Chosen S.T.A.R.S Action Frize LADYBIRD Quiz book QUIZ BOOK Colouring book COLOURING BOOK 3D Jigsaw JIGSAW Jigsaw JIGSAW Jigsaw JIGSAW 3D 100 Piece Stand up Puzzle JIGSAW Pocket book POCKET BOOK Box BOX 1986 JAPANESE Autobot Alert FIND YOUR FATE #7 Project Brain Drain FIND YOUR FATE #8 The Invisibility Factor FIND YOUR FATE #9 Battle to save the Earth VIDEO GAME Untitled ACTIVITY STICKER BOOK Outback, Tailgate, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Rewind & Eject debut. 1993 Optimus Prime and Megatron return. Televis art TELEVIS 86#4 Televis art TELEVIS 86#9 Quest for Autobot City BOOKLET Digital doom on the highway to destruction BOOKLET Witness the fury of the road warriors from Cybertron BOOKLET Mystery of Optimus Prime VIDEO GAME Transformers: Mystery of Optimus Prime COMIC All characters from the future return to their own time. '' '''1999' Battle chargers ADVERT TV Battle beneath the Ice CORGI BOOK 2003 Pop-Up Book POP-UP BOOK Untitled MANGA STRIP Ultra Magnus ADVERT TV 2005 Optimus Prime dies. Ultra Magnus leads the Autobots again. Galvatron leads the Decepticons again. '' Car Show Blow Up BIG LOOKER Deleted Scenes MOVIE PREVIEW The Story of Wheelie BIG LOOKER Wheelie ADVERT TV Battle on the Junk Planet STICKER FUN BOOK Springer & Wreck gar ADVERT TV Junkions ADVERT TV Galvatron Attacks STICKER FUN BOOK Battle at Oil Valley MARVEL BOOK Invasion of the Decepticon camp MARVEL BOOK The Lost Treasure of Cybertron MARVEL BOOK Hotrod's Escape MARVEL BOOK Untitled STICKER BOOK The Adventures of Ultra Magnus BROCHURE Start your own decoy collection BROCHURE Rodimus Prime remembers the Transformers greatest battle on Earth. S.T.A.R.S Transformers combat data S.T.A.R.S The Autobots Have a Special Mission for: S.T.A.R.S ''Unicron is destroyed. Rodimus Prime now leads the Autobots. 2006 Decepticons Deception BOOKLET Predacons ADVERT TV Skylynx ADVERT TV Box BOX 1986 Decipher the Decepticon BOOKLET/CALENDAR 2007 ' ''Rodimus Prime, Wreck-gar and Galvatron time-jump and then return to present around this time '2010 ' Live Action Advert TV '''2011 Technobots and Terrocons ADVERT TV Duocons and Throttlebots ADVERT TV Monsterbots ADVERT TV Sixshot ADVERT TV Punch and Clones ADVERT TV Overkill and Slugfest debut. 2012 Headmasters and Targetmasters ADVERT TV Headmasters Autobots ADVERT TV Headmasters Decepticons ADVERT TV Headmaster Horrorcons ADVERT TV Targetmasters ADVERT TV Fortress Maximus ADVERT TV Scorponok ADVERT TV Headmasters ADVERT COMIC Targetmasters ADVERT COMIC Lunchbox LUNCHBOX Decepticons at the Pole LADYBIRD Autobots Strike Oil LADYBIRD Swamp of the Scorpion GAME BOOK Desert Of Danger GAME BOOK Box BOX 1987 2013 Quizbook QUIZBOOK Paddles TRANSFORMER LEGENDS 2014 Seacons ADVERT TV Sparkabots and Firecons ADVERT TV Triggerbots and Triggercons debut Combiner tapes debut 2015 Quickswitch ADVERT TV Small Headmasters ADVERT TV Double Targetmasters ADVERT TV Powermasters ADVERT TV Powermaster Optimus Prime ADVERT TV Doubledealer ADVERT TV S.O.S - Optimus Prime is back MAIL ORDER FLYER 2016 Pretenders ADVERT TV Box BOX 1988 other Pretender troops debut Pretender Beasts and Vehicles ADVERT TV 2017 Micromaster patrols ADVERT TV 2018 Small Pretenders debut Pretender Classics ADVERT TV Pretender Classics BOX Monster Pretenders ADVERT TV Mega Pretenders ADVERT TV Mega Pretenders BOX Ultra Pretenders ADVERT TV Ultra Pretenders BOX 2019 More Micromaster Patrols debut Micromaster Battle stations BOX Micromaster Battle stations BOX Micromaster Battle stations and Transports ADVERT TV Micromaster Battle stations and Transports ADVERT TV Skyhopper & Groundshaker BOX Countdown & Skystalker BOX Countdown & Skystalker BOX Large Micromaster Transports ADVERT TV 2020 Action-masters ADVERT TV The Beginning BOX ACTION-MASTERS Large Action-masters vehicles ADVERT TV Small Action-masters vehicles ADVERT TV Optimus Prime BOX ART ACTION-MASTERS Sprocket BOX ART ACTION-MASTERS Wheeljack BOX ART ACTION-MASTERS Prowl BOX ART ACTION-MASTERS Overrun BOX ART ACTION-MASTERS Megatron BOX ART ACTION-MASTERS Gutcrucher BOX ART ACTION-MASTERS Axer BOX ART ACTION-MASTERS Starscream BOX ART ACTION-MASTERS The other Action-master troops debut 2021 Micromaster patrols ADVERT TV The other Micromaster patrols debut 2022 Micromaster squads ADVERT TV The other Micromaster squads debut Autobot Combiner Transports BOX Decepticon Combiner Transports BOX Battlefield Headquarters BOX Anti-aircraft base BOX 2023 More Action-masters debut Action-masters Elite BOX 2024 ' Turbomasters & Predators ADVERT TV Predator Air Attack BROCHURE Box BOX 1992 ''The other Turbomasters and Predators debut. Rescue Force debuts. The Constructicons are now yellow and have lost the ability to combine for now '''2033 Artwork-Grimlock US-G:2#12 Artwork-Optimus Prime US-G:2#12 Artwork-Sideswipe US-G:2#12 Artwork-Decepticons US-G:2#12 Optimus Prime ADVERT TV Megatron ADVERT TV Megatron ADVERT TV Cars v Planes ADVERT TV Optimus Prime v Ramjet ADVERT TV Other cars and planes debut. Dinobots ADVERT TV Constructicons ADVERT TV Dinobots v Constructicons ADVERT TV Gatefold Cover Poster US-G:2#1 Autobot's Advantage BOOK Decepticon Danger BOOK Dinobots v Constructicons BOOK Search and rescue mission BOOK Autobots on patrol FLIP N FUN ACTIVITY PAD Decepticon Madness FLIP N FUN ACTIVITY PAD Book COLOURING ACTIVITY BOOK Colour changers ADVERT TV Brochure BROCHURE 1993 Box BOX 1993 Other Obliterators, Trakkons, Aquaspeeders, Stormtroopers, Axelerators debut 2034 Poster UK-G:2 COMIC Other Sparkabots and Firecons debut Stealth Assault ADVERT TV Laser rods and Rotors ADVERT TV Other Laser rods and Rotors debut. Special teams ADVERT TV Optimus Prime v Megatron ADVERT TV Autobots vs. Decepticons: Combat Secrets TV MAGAZINE Confrontation of the Autobots and the Decepticons! TV MAGAZINE 2035 New Powermasters debut Gobots & Auto rollers debut The Cyberjets have defected to the Autobot Forces! TV MAGAZINE A Gathering of Fighting Robots'' ''TV MAGAZINE Electro PACK-IN MANGA 3 Jolt PACK-IN MANGA 5 Sureshot Optimus Prime/Missile Trailer Convoy PACK-IN MANGA 1 Archforce/Missile Tank Megatron PACK-IN MANGA 2 Volt PACK-IN MANGA 4 Sizzle PACK-IN MANGA 6 Skyjack PACK-IN MANGA 7 G-2 World Genesis: The Six Secrets of the Transformers Completely Explained!! TV MAGAZINE Space Case PACK-IN MANGA 8 The Mysterious Stealth Aircraft Dreadwing is a Decepticon! TV MAGAZINE Hooligan PACK-IN MANGA 9 Dreadwing & Smokescreen PACK-IN MANGA 10 Optimus Prime of the Autobots has Fallen! TV MAGAZINE Battle Optimus Prime PACK-IN MANGA 13 Birth of the New Supreme Commander Battle Optimus Prime! TV MAGAZINE Road Rocket PACK-IN MANGA 11 Road Pig PACK-IN MANGA 12 Aero Raid PACK-IN MANGA 14 Strafe PACK-IN MANGA 15 Jetfire PACK-IN MANGA 16 Botcon G:2 POSTER The Autobots Triumph in the Battle of Good Vs. Evil! TV MAGAZINE 2045 Many Transformers have now become Gobots. '' ''Many years later the Autobots become the Maximals and the Decepticons become the Predacons. ??95 Beast Wars PSX GAME ADVERT Optimus Primal v Megatron MINI COMIC Beast Wars ADVERT TV The Maximals are joined by: Rat trap & Dinobot, The Predacons are joined by: Iguanus & Terrosaur ??96 The Maximals are joined by: Polarclaw, Rhinox, Tigatron, Wolffang, Grimlock and Armadillo, The Predacons are joined by: Scorponok, Black Arachnia, '' ''Buzzsaw, Jetstorm, Insecticon, Razorclaw and Snapper Optimus Primal and Megatron upgrade to their ultra bodies. ??97 The Maximals are joined by: B'boom, Cybershark, Bonecrusher,K9, Snarl, '' ''Clawjaw, Air razor, Prowl, Ironhide and Silverbolt. The Predacons are joined by: Transquito, Inferno, Manterror, Retrax, Laserbeak, Powerpinch, Drillbit, Spittor, '' ''Ramhorm, Cicadon and Seaclamp. Beast Wars VIDEO GAME Beast Wars ART WORK The Maximals build Orchanoc and the Predacons build Arachnid. ??98 ' ''The Fuzors are created: Torca, Silverbolt, '' ''Bantor, Airhammer, Noctorro, '' ''Skyshadow, Injector, Quick strike, Terragator, Buzzclaw. '' ''Some Transformers become Transmetals: Optimus Primal, Depthcharge, '' ''Rattrap, Cheetor, Rhinox, Air razor, '' ''Megatron, Scavenger, Rampage, '' ''Ravage, Waspinator, Tarantulas, Terrosaur '' Beast Wars: Transmetals VIDEO GAME ''Then Optimus Primal becomes Optimal Optimus. '''??99 Blackarachnia and Dinobot swap sides. '' ''Some Transformers become Transmetal 2s: Tigerhawk, Blackarachnia, Cybershark, '' ''Cheetor, Ramulas, Prowl, Jawbreaker Optimus Minor, Sonar, Nightglider, Stinkbomb. Megatron, Scourge, Dinobot, Iguanus, Spittor, Scarem. ??00 The Mutant beasts debut: Icebird, Poisonbite, Razorclaw and Soundwave. ??01 Ravage becomes Tripredacus Agent '' ''Then the Maximals and the Predacons leave Earth. ??00 The Beast Machines era begins. '' ''Megatron releases a transformation-lock virus. The Vehicons conquer Cybertron. The remaining Maximals have become techno-organic The following characters debut: Optimus Primal, Blackarachnia, Skydive, Snarl, Cheetor, Buzzsaw, Che, Nightscream, Primal Prime Geckobot, Longhorn, Nightviper, Quickstike Megatron, Tankorr, Jetstorm, Thrust, Blastcharge, Sonic attack jet Mirage, Scavenger, Obsidian, Mechatron The new Dinobots debut: Magmatron, T-Wrecks, Air raptor, Dinotron, Striker and Triceradon. The Deployers debut: Mol, Rav, Dillo Blackarachnia turns Jetstorm back in to Silverbolt. ??01 The following characters debut: Rapticon, Terranotron, Cryotek, Bruticus Hammerstrike, Battle Unicorn, '' ''Cycle drone, Tank drone, Spystreak, Beast changer, Strika, Rat trap ??02 Megatron gains megabolt body. Category:Fan Fiction